Zack
Basic information Zack is one of the three main protagonists of Zack & Cody.(The other two are Cody and Mr.Quack). He is one of the main characters and has been in the show ever since the 1st episode "Cody becomes a gangster". Appearance Zack is a tall, orange rabbit who wears a blue shirt or tank top and green shoes with a white line in the middle. He has a small. round nose, twisted teeth, giant oval eyes and luscious eyebrows. He also wears glasses that are wider than his head.(Even though he is seen without them in "The wish list part 1" and "The wish list part 2".) Personality Zack used to be a cocky, smart and arrogant douchebag. He is smart and did all he could to prove it. He used long and complicated words a.k.a "Smart talk", and very commonly used the term "retarded" and "imbecile" to show his intelligent dominance. He was mainly introverted and prefferred to do his own thing. Didn't care for others in the slightest, only when it was necessary for his research or experiments. He could get into arguments pretty quickly, most likely due to his big ego and intelligent dominance. Which is probably why he had a rocky start with Mr.Quack in "Mr.Quack talks". But then he became more friendlier. We got his backstory on "The start of a friendship". He became wayyy more calmer and his ego shrinked. It was revealed that he actually cared for Cody, when he defended and saved him in "Zack's robot assistant". But glimpses of wanting to stay intelligently dominant was seen here and there("The book" is a great example of that). He is a great strategist and can think of a solution for almost any problem. He likes a great challenge and Zack is also a great inventor, being one of the first people to invent robots. He also made a Personality switcher(as seen on "Personality switch"), A dimension warping smartwatch(as seen on "The crossover"), O.R.A- Omega robot assistant(as seen on "Zack's robot assistant"), The opposinator 2000(as seen on "The opposite machine"), and Laser lenses(as seen on "Zack's laser eyes"). Nowadays he is a chill, friendly, calm and a bit of a sarcastic guy, that still wants to show that he is the smartest of the group. Life story His life story really isn't properly revealed. but what we found out from "The start of a friendship", he was really gifted as a child, as he got really good grades in school, and his best friend at the time was Harold(Which is what we find out from "The power problem"). He started inventing at an early childhood, and he became the first kid to invent a robot(Which is what we found out from "Zack's robot assistant"). However, one day he was really busy doing his research and then, he fell down the stairs and broke his glasses. His parents couldn't buy him new ones, since they were poor and kept funding his research and experiments. He stayed with his broken glasses all the way to his college years, when he applied for The Randomville college, and his roommate ended up being none other than Cody. After getting into college, he gets new glasses. After a while, he drops out in order to pursue his scientist and gemologist career, and then the rest is history! Relationships Cody- Zack didn't appreciate Cody at first. Cody was the one being called "Imbecile" by him all the time. The first thing he even said to him was: Oh, greetings, Imbecile!"( A quote from "The start of a friendship"). They really didn't get along that well,and Zack had really no respect for him and treated him nicely on rare occasions. After "Zack's robot assistant", it turns out, that Zack actually cares about him, and since then their relationship has improved. Nowadays, Zack can actually call him his friend and Cody rarely bothers him. Mr.Quack- They had a rocky start for their relationship. Zack and Mr.Quack had arguments occasionally. But over time, things cooled down and they have arguments wayyy less. Mr.Quack helped Zack make his first rap song in "Zack becomes a rapper", so relationships definitely improved after that. They have misunderstandings and arguments here and there(For example "The book" and "Cody gets hypnotized"), but Zack can definitely say that he is friends with Mr.Quack. Nigel(A.k.a Dat nibba)- Relationships weren't the best at first. Zack didn't allow him to move in on "The new roommate", but eventually agrees. Ever since then their relationships were purely neutral. They had arguments here and there(For example "Nigel's new game equipment" and "Nigel's freakout"). But nowadays Zack has respect for him and he can have pleasant interactions with him. Their relationship is purely neutral. Franchesko Bernoulli- Just like Nigel, their relationships weren't the best. He also didn't accept him moving in on "Franchesko" , especially since he was just a stranger. But he eventually agreed and their relationship has been neutral ever since. They didn't really have any arguments and disagreements, and seemed to get each other. Their relationship has been neutral and stayed that way ever since.